


Irresistible || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [20]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Phil sees his ex boyfriend, Dan, at a party and stuff happens.





	Irresistible || Phan

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137833027104/irresistible-phan  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/102042384-phan-one-shots-~-irresistible

"Are you sure you can't come?" Phil asked as his boyfriend - Jake, scrolled through his phone. 

"I said I'd meet up with a college mate. We haven't seen each other in ages and I don't want to let him down. Besides Chris is your friend, just say a happy birthday from me." Jake explained. 

Phil sighed but smiled. "Alright. I'm going to get changed."

"Don't wear anything too sexy, I don't want others after you!" Jake called making Phil smile and shake his head. He grabbed his favourite red checkered shirt and black skinny jeans as well as his dark blue denim jacket and red converse. He straightened his fringe and grabbed his wallets, keys and phone. He checked himself in the mirror before feeling satisfied with his appearance.

"Alright, I should be back by midnight. If not one o'clock. You know Chris." Phil explained as he looked through the texts on his phone.

"Whoa, wait." Jake spoke up, making Phil look up from his phone. Jake walked over looking him up and down. "Are you really going to wear those skinny jeans? They show off your legs a big too much." Jake worried, being the overprotective boyfriend.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Phil smiled, pecking Jake's cheek. 

Jake frowned, "What about Dan?" He replied bitterly. "Will he be there?"

Phil furrowed his eyebrows, "I'd assume so, he is Chris's friend too. Anyway, we've been over this, he is my friend now and we're over. You don't have to worry about him." He reassured.

Jake looked hesitant but closed his eyes and let his body relax, "Alright, okay. I trust you. Try be back by midnight." He sighed.

"I'll try, thanks babe." Phil grinned before pecking his lips and walking out the apartment.

~

Phil was in an enthusiastic conversation with Chris when suddenly there was a tap on Chris's shoulder. Chris turned and grinned when he saw Dan. "Dan! Glad you could make it, always a pleasure." Chris exclaimed. Phil's eyes went wide and he stood awkwardly, even though Dan confirmed them as friends they didn't speak often after the break up. It had been nearly a year and Phil would be lying if he said he didn't miss Dan's company in a friend.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Dan grinned, his dimple popping out. Of course Phil noticed immediately, he always noticed the little things about Dan. Dan turned to Phil. "Nice to see you Phil." He replied, not as enthusiastically as Chris's but just as politely. Phil smiled, still happy to see his face.

"Nice to see you too Dan." He replied. 

"Anyway, I can't stay long. I promised I'd catch up with Cat so I'll talk to you later." Dan smiled at Chris before leaving. Phil watched as Dan walked away. 

"So ... how long has it been?" Chris asked.

"Nearly a year now." Phil sighed, knowing that he was referring to him and Dan.

"Wow ... you used to be best friends you know, you did everything together. Is there no way of restoring that?" Chris asked, feeling sad for his friends. He remembered the good old days when the fantastic foursome was young and enthusiastic. 

"I don't think so Chris. The split up has made things weird, not to mention Jake doesn't really like me being near him. He sends his regards by the way." Phil added, taking a sip of water.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Meeting an old college friend." Phil shrugged.

"Shouldn't he be here making sure no one hits on you. He's pretty possessive of you." Chris commented. He had never really taken a liking to Jake, they didn't really talk, something about him put Chris off.

"I suppose he is but that's fine." Phil dismissed, not wanting to get onto that topic. "Anyway, lets talk about something else."

~

Phil was talking happily to Louise when he heard it and his smiled dropped. He could recognise the song anywhere. It had the effect to either make him leave the room or fall into a miniature depression. "I'll be right back." Phil coughed and Louise gave him an understanding look.

'Oblivion' by Bastille was playing and Phil felt the lump in his throat. It was his and Dan's song. Whenever they had date nights they'd play it and dance to it and kiss to it. Just as Phil was about to exit the room he bumped into someone else. 

His eyes connected with Dan's and both pairs went wide. 

(A/N: I'm so fucking pissed off! I wrote the end to this and it all fucking disappeared!! Now I have to write the thing ALL OVER AGAIN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *sigh* better get started ... sorry it will probably be shit now cause I was really proud of it too!)

Phil coughed and avoided eye contact, awkwardly walking round Dan as both shuffled away from the other. Phil swallowed nervously and decided the song needed to stop. He power walked over to the speakers and pressed the next button. 'Still Into You' by Paramore came and on and, in frustration, Phil pushed the next button before it changed to a different song which didn't relate to his past relationship. 

He breathed in and out before walking back over to Louise. "Anyway, where were we?"

~

Phil was taking a break from everyone else, just standing at the side of the living room and watching his friends fail at dancing. He chuckled to himself as his eyes scanned the awkwardly dancing crowd until they landed on Dan. He was laughing and talking with Jack whilst dancing to the beat. Phil frowned a little and took another sip of his drink. It was the first bottle of alcohol he'd bothered to drink for the evening. 

Suddenly his and Dan's eyes locked and Phil quickly looked away. Dan probably thought he was stalking him now. Phil sighed and took another sip. Then there was a tap on his shoulder and he was surprised to see Dan standing there.

"Heey Philly. Come dance with me!" He slurred a little, obviously drunk. Phil knew it was definitely a bad idea to dance with a drunk Dan who he used to have a relationship with. He was about to politely decline when Dan interrupted him. "Please? It's just a dance?" Dan pouted. Something inside Phil weakened and he sighed, setting his drink down.

"Alright."

"Yay!" Dan giggled and grabbed Phil's arm, dragging him into the crowd of awkwardly shuffling people. He immediately started to sway his hips to the beat and get into it. Phil sort of swayed, not knowing what to do, but happily watched as Dan danced. Dan had always had a talent for dancing and Phil found himself slightly mesmerised as he watched Dan's hips.

The next song came on and 'Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger' came on and there was a cheer from the crowd as the old but still funky music came on. Everyone was getting into the mood - especially Dan and Phil found his tense figure relaxing a little as he smiled and enjoyed his time dancing with Dan.

The song went on, Dan laughing and giggling whilst Phil gave him the odd twirl to the dancy beats. Soon the song was over and somehow they had both managed to gravitate towards each other. So, when 'Sexyback' by Justin Timberlake came on next Dan smirked. Phil gulped, seeing the expression on his face as Dan's hips moved more seductively and he turned his back to Phil.

Phil's breathing picked up as Dan slowly throughout the song backed into him. Despite everything that was happening Phil stayed rooted the spot and watched with a gawping jaw as Dan descended to the ground sexily before coming back up. Finally Dan's butt brushed Phil's crotch and Phil's breath hitched and his breathing got heavier.

Dan smirked and pushed back into Phil more firmly, making a small moan leave Phil's lips. Unconsciously his hands slid round dan's waist then down to his hips, holding him in place. Dan smirked then stopped and pulled away, almost making Phil whine in protest. "Sorry Phil, I'm getting thirsty. Maybe we could carry on later." Dan winked before disappearing through the crowd.

Phil's eyes widened in disbelief and he slapped a hand over his mouth. "YOU IDIOT!" Phil thought and he rushed out the room and outside, taking deep breaths of air. He was being unfaithful to Jake and the guilt was eating him alive. Sure he didn't kiss or have sex with Dan but he still enjoyed it and was slightly turned on, judging by the beginning of a boner in his jeans. 

"You don't want him! You don't want him! It's over and you don't want Dan!" Phil chanted in his mind. "Just avoid him for the rest of the night and nothing will happen." Phil continued to try convince himself. His breathing finally returned to normal and he opened his eyes, looking back into the house before shaking his head and returning to his friends.

~

"Hey I've got to go to the toilet." Phil explained halfway through the conversation he was having with Chris and PJ. "I'll be back in a minute."

He went to the downstairs toilet but scrunched up his nose when he saw it was occupied by two people making out heatedly against the sink. He shivered before going to the upstairs bathroom in Chris's room. He knocked on the door just in case there was any sexual activity going on and was relieved to find it empty. He hurried to the toilet and did his business.

Once he washed his hands he washed his face with a bit of cold water before looking himself over in the mirror. He sighed and fixed his fringe, trying to look as presentable as possible. He still felt guilty and on edge from the situation earlier and closed his eyes in shame. Once he recollected himself he dried his face then unlocked the door, walking into Chris's room.

He froze in shock when he saw a certain figure on the bed groping themselves. Phil gawped as Dan whined whilst palming himself on Chris's sheets. Dan sensed someone else and turned to see Phil with round, almost innocent, eyes. His face shaped into a smirk, "Hey Philly." He spoke up seductively before turning his attention back to the ceiling and continuing to touch himself through the fabric of his jeans.

"You might want to leave. I'm really horny and if you stay I might do something you'll regret later." Dan warned, moaning afterwards. Phil clamps his mouth shut but he finds he can't move and his gaze stays on Dan's blissed out face. It goes back and fourth from his hand to his face and he feels something deep in his stomach.

Dan groans and bucks into his own grip which makes Phil moan in response, just from watching. He could feel himself getting hard just from seeing Dan again and he knew lust showed in his eyes. 

"Oh god, it's so hot when you do that." Dan whimpers and grips tighter, mouth hanging open in pleasure.

"You don't want him! You don't want him! You want him! You want him badly!" Phil thought and without another thought Phil found himself striding over to the bed before crawling up Dan's form. He growled and grabbed Dan's hair, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss, earning another moan from Dan. 

Phil forgot about the party, he forgot about the past, he forgot about Jake. He wanted, and he wanted Dan badly. He kissed him roughly and replaced Dan's hand with his own. He then kissed down his neck, kissing and sucking whilst Dan whimpers and bucked into Phil's touch. Phil grounded their jean clad hips together making both boys groan into the other's mouth.

Phil then proceeded to work at Dan's belt hurriedly, pulling his jeans down swiftly and kissing his thighs making Dan groan again. Bit by bit, pieces of clothing was discarded across the room and moans filled the air.

~

Phil blinked and eye open and yawned. He frowned a little, he felt strangely warm. There was a pair of arms around him and he immediately assumed they were Jake's. He sighed and closed his eyes, blindly reaching forward and kissing the person's shoulder. They sighed but didn't wake from their slumber.

Phil finally opened his eyes fully with a smile before it wiped off his face and he gasped. Instead of Jake's face he saw Dan's sleepy and angelic one with an extreme case of bed/sex hair. Phil's jaw dropped as he stared at Dan's tanned features. He was breathing softly and looked so innocent and child - like. Phil swallowed and felt this fluttering in his chest. He realised that being in Dan's arms made him feel safe and secure. It made him feel at home.

His eyes teared up as he looked at Dan's beautiful face for the remaining few minutes he allowed himself. He knew he couldn't stay. Jake would be worrying about where he was. It struck him then, he was an unfaithful boyfriend and the guilt was eating him alive. He knew he'd have to tell Jake because otherwise Phil would feel awful for the remainder of their day's together. Besides, Jake deserved the truth. 

Phil sniffed and manoeuvred so he could escape Dan's grip without waking him up and started to gather his clothes. He blushed when he found his boxers on Chris's shelf. Quickly, he got dressed and was about to leave but turned round and bit his lip, looking at Dan. He sighed and walked over to Dan's bedside table and scribbling a note. 'We need to talk. I'll come round later ~ Phil'

With that Phil gathered the rest of his things and left.

~

"WHERE WERE YOU? YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK ALL NIGHT! I haven't had a wink of sleep and I'm exhausted and confused, what's going on with you Phil?"

Phil hung his head and felt himself tear up again. "I'm so sorry Jake but ... you should break up with me." Phil whimpered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jake I slept with my ex! I w-was unfaithful to you and you should break up with me!" Phil cried and looked up to see Jake's shocked face. His face quickly turned angry and he turned away from Phil, biting his lip and closing his eyes. He breathed in and out before glaring at Phil then hiding his face in his hands.

"GODAMMIT PHIL!" He suddenly shouted, making Phil flinch. "I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST DAN! That little shit! I'll punch his fucking skull in!" He growled.

"Please don't!" Phil whimpered.

Suddenly Jake grabbed his face and Phil screwed it up, preparing for a punch but it didn't come. Jake put his forehead to Phil's. "There's still a chance for us Phil! You just have to tell me it was all him! Tell me he forced you and we can still be together! Let me take care of things, let me beat him up and then we can live happily together. There's still a chance right Phil? Just tell me." He rambled, a hopeful expression on his face. His grip however, was too tight and it was hurting Phil's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Jake." Phil whimpered and avoided eye contact. "It's over."

~

Phil swallowed nervously, knocking on Dan's apartment door. He still needed to discuss what had happened the previous night and see where they stood. "Come in!" Dan muttered from somewhere inside. Phil breathed in and out before pushing the door open and walking down the hallway. He stopped when he made it to the lounge and saw Dan curled up in a blanket with a wet cloth on his head and a mug of coffee cradled in his hands.

"I'm hungover, what do you want Phil?" Dan grumbled.

"Um ..." Phil started, taking a seat on the opposite couch. "D-do you remember what happened last night?" He questioned.

Dan narrowed his eyes, taking the cloth away and looking at Phil. "I may have been drunk but I'm not stupid. I know we had sex last night." Dan spat, looking pissed off.

Phil looked at his lap in shame. "Yes, and I'm sorry. It was a mistake and I shouldn't have done what I did knowing you were intoxicated." Phil apologized. 

Dan felt the anger build up in him and he wanted to slap Phil across the face but instead held it back and looked down. "Yeah, whatever." He mumbled back, eyes trained on the mug in his hand as they teared up a little. He took a sip and placed it on the coffee table.

There was an awkward silence as Phil breathed in and out, fiddling with his fingers, He didn't know what to say. Suddenly Dan's figure started shaking and then he was crying into his knees. Phil's eyes widened in shock as the boy across from him broke down. He felt his heart sink fr Dan and he felt helpless.

"I loved you so much, I thought we were going to be together forever." Dan sniffed, not looking up at Phil. "I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you! I was drunk last night and, yeah, I wanted you but even in that state I gave you a chance to walk the fuck away!" Dan snapped, lifting his eyes from his knees and looking up at Phil. "Then you did it, we had sex and for a moment I was so happy to be back in your arms - to feel you love me. YOU could have walked away since you seem to think it was a MISTAKE but you didn't. Don't you know that fucking hurts? After a whole fucking yearI'm still fucking in love you! Why are you even here? If it was a one night stand then you should have left it at that and then NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! At least it hurts less than what you're doing now!" Dan whimpered, retreating back into himself.

Phil stared in shock, feeling his heart break. Dan's words crushed him and he immediately got up and sat next to him. Without hesitation he pulled Dan into a tight hug and rested his chin on top of Dan's head as he cried into Phil's chest. Dan didn't even bother fighting it, he was too exhausted. Phil felt tears threaten to fall from his own eyes and he stroked Dan's back.He couldn't stand seeing Dan like a fragile, upset child.

"You were my best friend and my boyfriend and I lost both of you that day! We act like friends but we're really not - we're not comfortable around each other like we used to be ... can you just ... if you don't feel the same can you just fuck off and never come near me again? If you don't I'll only fall i love with you all over again." Dan sobbed. Phil let a tear escape and he shook his head.

"Godammit Dan." Phil choked. "I love you too. I just can't fucking stay away! I just ... why do I have to love you so fucking much?" Phil sniffed, tightening his hold on Dan who stopped crying in surprise. "I'm sorry I'm such a dick, I still love you and I can't stop loving you and it hurts." Dan looked up to meet Phil's eyes in surprise. "How could I not love you? I loved you even when I said I hated you! I've never hated you once. I just love you so much and I give into you every time. I broke up with my boyfriend this morning because I can't help myself around you!" Phil sighed, sniffing slightly.

Dan swallowed, looking at Phil's miserable face. He felt that warm flutter in his chest when he heard those words and knew they were true just by how sincere he sounded. He shed a happy tear and without a moment's hesitation he used two fingers to turn Phil's face to look at him. He then brought their lips together in a needy and passionate kiss.

Phil immediately kissed back, his fingers threading through Dan's hair and holding him close, scared he'd disappear. He felt that feeling of being safe and secure once again. When he kissed Dan and held him he felt happy and at home and that's what love's supposed to feel like. Dan clutched Phil tightly, pressing their lips together firmly, not wanting to ever stop kissing him.

On their first air break Phil spoke up, "Please take me back." He breathed before their lips smashed together again. Dan moaned when Phil's tongue brushed his lip and he opened up, eagerly meeting his tongue with Phil's. Both of them sighed in appreciation as they rediscovered each others mouths. Phil's hands slid round Dan's waist and to his hips before finally cupping Dan's bum and picking them up. Dan wrapped his legs around Phil's waist and clung on tight.

"Move back in with me." Dan panted on their second break and groaned when Phil attacked his neck, he had missed this so much and wouldn't trade it for the world. Both of them stopped for a second to take in the other's features before they were both beaming at each other, stupid grins on their faces. 

"I love you."

"I love you too." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


End file.
